I won't break
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Because of Sousuke's shoulder, Rin is very careful when they sleep together. Sousuke, on the other hand, doesn't care very much and drags Rin closer every time. His shoulder hurts a little, but he is so close to Rin that he doesn't care.


**I WON'T BREAK**

It had been a very hard day for Rin: as a captain, he had a lot of things to do, in addition to practice for the nationals.

When he finally entered in his room he saw Sousuke who was reading on the bottom bunk, waiting for him.

\- You know how to read!- the boy exclaimed, faking surprise.

The other glanced at him, tempted to reply, but then he decide to ignore him. Rin wasn't pleased, so he sat on him and took the book from his hands in order to get some attention. Sousuke snorted, annoyed, then, understanding that he would have never continued to read in peace unless Rin was satisfied, he started to do some conversation:

\- How did the training go?-

\- Very well-, the boy replied.

"Even if it's not the same without you", he thought. He missed all the moments that he spent with his best friend at the pool. However, even if the raven haired boy couldn't swim anymore, they were always together, especially now that Sousuke had confessed his love for him.

\- You should rest, you sound very tired-, said the boy, kissing his forehead.

\- I'll take a shower, first- the other replied, but he was trapped by his boyfriend arms.

He tried to escape the grip, but Sousuke was too strong.

\- You can take one tomorrow morning- he insisted.

Even if Rin tried to be always with him, his role as the swim team's captain took most of his time, so he had to take advantage of every opportunity he had to be with him.

Rin seemed to understand, or he simply decided to give up, because he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes, hearing the sound of the boy's heartbeat. It was such a relaxing sound, that he was falling asleep, but before, he rolled beside Sousuke, facing the wall. He always did that because he was afraid of hurting the other's shoulder in his sleep.

Usually the taller boy didn't mind, but he was getting tired of that attitude: he wanted Rin to treat him like he had always done before, and not like he was a porcelain doll.

\- Rin, come here-, he said and, without waiting for a reply, he dragged the boy on top of him.

\- Sousuke! What are you doing?- the redhead exclaimed, surprised.

Getting no answer, he added:

\- You know that it's not like I don't want to be so close to you, I'm just afraid to hurt you-.

\- I know-, replied softly Sousuke, - but I won't break only for this-.

\- But… - Rin tried to say something, but he was interrupted by the raven haired boy, who asked:

\- Wouldn't you be annoyed if I start to treat you the same way you're treating me?- .

The boy was about to reply but a thought flashed in his mind: Sousuke was right, he shouldn't treat him differently because of the shoulder and, even if he hurt him, he was sure the other could take it. He was a strong person, and a little proud too, like him, so he could understand how the other was feeling, being treated too carefully.

\- You're right… sorry-, he mumbled, - I haven't realized that I would hurt you acting this way-.

\- It's ok-, was the only thing Sousuke said, before giving him a little kiss on the tip of the nose.

-So, you're not going away, are you?- he asked, then.

Rin laughed. At moments like this, the boy reminded him of a big bear plush, the one kind you want to hug and never let go.

\- Of course not, you moron-, he replied, cuddling up on his chest, letting himself take some rest.

Sousuke smiled and kissed his hair, then, he closed his eyes and in a very short time he was already asleep, still smiling.

**Note from the author: **Hello, I'm Feeldespair! Thanks for reading my first published fanfiction and I hope you've liked it!

The idea to write this came from one of my headcanons, according to which Rin was very afraid to hurt Sousuke so, even when they slept together, he tried to remain distant, in fear to hurt the other in his sleep. Of course, Sousuke dragged him near him all the time, and he didn't care if the other accidentally hurt him; as long as he was with Rin, he was fine.

Ok, my time's out, thanks again and if you want, leave a review, it will make me very happy. Goodbye, see you next time! **-Feeldespair**


End file.
